<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ジェイフロ] Pisces+（R18日常短篇集2） by mihm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177916">[ジェイフロ] Pisces+（R18日常短篇集2）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihm/pseuds/mihm'>mihm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihm/pseuds/mihm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>收錄兩篇文章，萬聖服裝梗。對フロ矇眼綁手跟ASMR的輕微R18。<br/>另一篇是フロイド拿ジェイド娃娃加魔法來自慰然後被夜遊回來的ジェイド發現。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Leech/Floyd Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ジェイフロ] Pisces+（R18日常短篇集2）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PS:這篇R18的收錄篇幅變少主要是因為大多文章都收在《夜行性遨遊》這邊，文章已發了也歡迎另外去收看～</p><p> </p><p>[ジェイフロ][R18]給糖加搗蛋</p><p>萬聖服裝梗。對フロ矇眼綁手跟ASMR的輕微R18。</p><p> </p><p>　床沿坐著一位已穿好緊身黑衣黑褲和配好吊帶的男人，跟另一位身穿同樣服裝的男人。<br/>　「吶、ジェイド，穿緊身衣就算了，一定要繫上這個吊帶嗎？光看就覺得束死死的很難過啊。」<br/>　語氣充滿厭惡和抱怨的フロイド側過臉來瞪了坐在後方的ジェイド幾眼，而ジェイド不為所動地把黑色皮質綁帶繞到後頭，途中劃過フロイド的胸膛，並直接貼上藏在緊身衣裏的乳粒位置，跟著調整吊帶間距時不斷發生摩擦。<br/>　「唔⋯⋯等等⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯。」<br/>　禁不住對乳頭突如其來的刺激，フロイド全身顫抖了一下，甚至伴隨著平常不會輕易吐露出口的甜蜜喘息聲。<br/>　「⋯⋯フロイド，才磨個幾下，乳頭就完全站起來了呢，嘴巴裡還發出似乎很舒服的聲音。」<br/>　ジェイド頭轉向前方仔細觀察フロイド的樣子，甚至用指尖觸摸幾下，開發完的敏感胸部像是回應他的挑弄，乳暈膨脹了許多，被緊身衣包裹住的胸膛上方出現明顯的兩個激凸。<br/>　「ジェイド，唔嗯⋯⋯不要一直碰那邊啦！我會跟アズール告狀喔！」<br/>　這次來自フロイド的抗議更加激烈了，他知道ジェイド是故意的，現在明明只是試穿衣服的時間，不是以往要進入交尾的前戲，雖然才被摩個幾下就凸起的是自己不爭氣的身體，但也不想想會變成這樣的敏感身體是誰害的。<br/>　「喔呀喔呀，那還真是困擾呢。」<br/>　面對拿アズール當擋箭牌的フロイド，ジェイド這才停下動作。其實對於フロイド的說辭，他可是一點也不感到威脅，甚至覺得學會這種拒絕方式的フロイド非常可愛。<br/>　ジェイド轉而打開抽屜拿出OK繃現給フロイド看。<br/>　「フロイド，把衣服拉起來，我幫你貼OK繃吧。」<br/>　「嗯⋯⋯。」<br/>　要減少乳頭被布料跟吊帶摩擦的機會也只能貼OK繃來保護，フロイド乖乖聽話把衣服掀起，沒料到下一秒便迎來一片純白色視野，看不清眼前狀況，鼻間飄散ジェイド的味道，比平常要來得濃厚許多，フロイド開始意識到自己現在其實是被ジェイド矇住雙眼，他邊喊ジェイド邊伸出手，結果雙手也被拉起，跟眼睛一樣被布料給綑綁，無法動彈。<br/>　雪白的繃帶下其實看得到一點景象，但不是非常清楚，在視覺被封鎖的情況下，嗅覺跟聽覺變得十分靈敏，フロイド知道ジェイド來到耳邊，正要對他說什麼。<br/>　「フロイド，不給糖果就搗蛋。」<br/>　「蛤？」<br/>　「這是萬聖節的預習喔，フロイド。」<br/>　「那有把人綁起來說這句話的啦⋯⋯而且現在才沒有什麼糖果呢。」<br/>　フロイド料到事情已不只是試穿衣服這麼簡單，看來ジェイド是還想多玩什麼遊戲，他故意撇過頭遠離ジェイド的鼻息，想先試著唱反調。<br/>　「沒關係，早料到フロイド沒有呢，那麼就用這邊來給吧。」<br/>　「咦⋯⋯？」<br/>　還搞不清楚ジェイド接下來想做什麼，フロイド就發現有隻大手伸進褲襠裡，撫摸那躺平的男根，緊接著上下搓揉起來。<br/>　「ジェイ、ジェイド？」<br/>　這下フロイド總算明白ジェイド想做什麼事情了，他稍微轉動起手腕，繃帶就好像起了裂縫，他內心偷笑ジェイド的綑綁技術太鬆了，這麼點技倆就想束縛他，另一方面反而不想直接鬆脫這道拘束，因為他能體會到這是ジェイド另外為他準備的遊戲，反抗的心情已逐漸轉變為期待發生未知的體驗。<br/>　「フロイド的耳朵也跟著紅了呢⋯⋯。」<br/>　ジェイド在フロイド耳邊輕聲細語，並伸出尖舌前端舔拭柔軟的耳垂，在底下動作的手勢進而加強力道，看那握在手裡的陰莖順利勃起，接著他反而鬆開手，轉向刺激依舊腫脹的乳首。<br/>　「フロイド下面硬得這麼快，是很想要我繼續給予愛撫嗎？」<br/>　「唔嗯⋯⋯。」<br/>　看被舔得一遍通紅的耳垂，ジェイド再轉移至耳骨和耳背，邊舔邊輕咬，配上幾聲誘惑的話語和輕吻。<br/>　「嗯⋯⋯フロイド請想像平常我是怎麼摸的⋯⋯先小力地撫摸肉莖往上爬升，到冠頂前⋯⋯用指腹刺激和龜頭連接的地方⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯這裡很想要，對吧？」<br/>　對フロイド來說那是最能帶來快感的部位，加上ジェイド營造情色氣氛的曖昧耳語，整個人已輕易地掉入想像的陷阱裡。<br/>　「想⋯⋯想要ジェイド摸⋯⋯嗚嗯⋯⋯。」<br/>　フロイド按捺不住下身渴求的慾望扭起身來，直立的陰莖也不斷抖動，喉頭發出悲鳴，見フロイド反應如此熱烈，ジェイド只是嘴角上揚，維持針對耳邊和乳頭的攻勢不變。<br/>　「⋯⋯然後フロイド整個前端就慢慢地被手掌給包覆住，手掌開始不安份地上下來回搓弄⋯⋯像這樣子⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」<br/>　ジェイド的舌頭伸進耳穴裡，比照剛才說的愛撫陰莖的動作肆意吸舔，フロイド感到耳窩裡的敏感處搔癢難耐，色情的水聲迴盪在耳際，他情非得已地代入下身渴求得到滿足的情景，實際上尖端的小孔也開始分泌出些許透明液體，背脊傳上陣陣酥麻，他只能無力地癱向ジェイド，面對情慾的衝動化作幾句嗯嗯啊啊的哀求。<br/>　「嗚唔⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯ジェイド、不要耳朵了⋯⋯好癢⋯⋯嗯唔⋯⋯。」<br/>　「那正是感覺到快感的證明喔，真不愧是フロイド⋯⋯靠我的聲音催化就能起了反應呢，可惜看不到フロイド的眼睛⋯⋯說不定現在的眼眶已經微微地泛淚了吧。」<br/>　ジェイド離開耳朵來到フロイド唇邊，フロイド也自動地將嘴巴打開，即使看不到對方，也知道接下來彼此想要的是一個深情緊密的舌吻。<br/>　互相吻到沾在耳垂上的唾液漸漸乾了他們才離開，ジェイド看フロイド滿臉紅潤、呼吸急促，手腕上綁的繃帶其實也已經鬆懈了不少，於是他乾脆扯開繃帶和眼帶，凝視起フロイド，果然眼底水氣濕潤，甚至滿是欲求不滿的眼神。<br/>　而フロイド被解開拘束後，這次整個人爬起身來壓上ジェイド，臉貼上鬢角瀏海，模仿剛才ジェイド給他的低喃語氣。<br/>　「啊哈～♡這次⋯⋯換我對ジェイド搗蛋了喔♡」<br/>　「嗯，請手下留情⋯⋯フロイド♡」</p><p>　原本只是貼上OK繃再上好吊帶就能簡單完事的試裝，這下子兩人又免不了事後被アズール訓話一頓了。</p><p>（完）</p><p>後記：感謝大家點閱！這篇是一點顱內高潮ASMR的play，還有一點綑綁play，他們玩得好開心！海寮的服裝真的太色了(*^o^*)希望能順利抽到ジェイド！</p><p> </p><p>[ジェイフロ][R18]沾惹氣味</p><p>フロイド拿ジェイド娃娃加魔法來自慰然後被夜遊回來的ジェイド發現⋯⋯。腦洞慎閱，輕微R18。</p><p> </p><p>　結束完夜晚的校園巡遊後，ジェイド急忙走回房間，想著フロイド一定等得不耐煩，或是已經先睡了，結果他一進門，看到房裡的景象讓他十分吃驚。<br/>　「喔呀喔呀，這還真是不得了呢⋯⋯。」</p><p>＊</p><p>　在モストロ・ラウンジ開放外校人士進來用餐的日子時，偶爾都會收到來自客人慰勞的禮物，在經過アズール確認檢查禮物沒有問題之後通常都會收下，作為禮儀上的交流。禮物的種類五花八門，從甜食、茶葉、食材，到廚房用具和生活用品都有，只有這次比較特別一些，是收到以ジェイド做為原型來製作的手工娃娃。<br/>　大小才一個手掌左右，頭跟身體的比例差不多大小，手跟腳都非常粗短，配上一顆大頭，顯得非常可愛，フロイド一看到就問客人有沒有フロイド樣子的，然而對方卻說アズール跟フロイド的都還在製作中，如果有需要的話下次會帶過來。<br/>　事後アズール推斷，客人會先選擇做好ジェイド的樣子，大概是因為滿中意ジェイド提供的服務態度。<br/>　フロイド在旁邊聽了，內心覺得有點不是滋味，他完全把アズール說的話往那位客人喜歡ジェイド的方向誤解了，而ジェイド也對著娃娃觀察了好一陣子，稱讚娃娃的做工非常精細，一副非常有興趣的樣子。<br/>　這天晚上フロイド躺在床上等ジェイド回來，想到娃娃的事情就一股悶氣，視線飄到坐在ジェイド桌上的ジェイド娃娃，便把它抓來用手指戳了幾下，看臉蛋被戳得凹陷進去然後過沒幾秒又恢復澎鬆的樣子，開始覺得有趣起來，畢竟陸地的娃娃對他們來說還是非常新鮮的。<br/>　他這次用力揉了頭髮，看那搓黑色瀏海的布料被搓得亂糟糟的樣子，再幫娃娃撫平整理好，他笑了一下，鼻子湊過去娃娃身體，聞到身上飄著淡淡的ジェイド的味道，可能是因爲帶回來的時候ジェイド是放在外套口袋裡所以沾到了吧。<br/>　接下來フロイド用嘴巴啾的一聲親了娃娃臉頰，布料沾上濕潤的口水，他再伸出舌頭，在原處舔了好幾下，原本只是好奇娃娃在舌頭上的觸感才舔的，結果這下搞得舌瓣上黏了幾根小毛，フロイド這才跑去漱口，回來之後又窩回床，捏住娃娃露出不安好意的笑容。<br/>　「嘻嘻，ジェイド還要好一陣子才會回來，這段時間就讓小ジェイド來陪我吧♡」<br/>　フロイド把娃娃塞進自己的內褲裡，一手抓著娃娃一手扶起自己的性器，讓娃娃在旁邊看自己正在自慰的樣子，不出多久，勃起膨脹的陰莖長度還比娃娃來得大了許多。如果就這樣把白色的精液噴在娃娃上面會怎樣呢？フロイド邊上下摩擦肉棒邊好奇起來，甚至把娃娃貼在上頭一起來回愛撫，細緻的布料跟娃身特有的彈性摩擦感意外地讓フロイド覺得十分舒服，甚至產生ジェイド在幫自己做的錯覺，操弄個幾下就覺得要射了。<br/>　「嗯⋯⋯小ジェイド真厲害呢⋯⋯如果還會自己動就好⋯⋯對了！可以用魔法讓你自己動起來！」<br/>　又開始突發奇想的フロイド，使用讓無機物能隨著操控者意識行動的魔法，雖然時間不長，但如今已足夠玩過一回。<br/>　フロイド的手只拿著魔法筆，另一手抓住棉被，看小ジェイド整個攀在自己陰莖上來回爬升，臉頰還不忘對龜頭摩擦幾下，上頭溢出的透明液體逐漸浸濕於娃娃臉上，留下水漬痕跡，底下傳上的刺激快感逐漸佔領フロイド的感官神經。<br/>　「嗚嗯⋯⋯ジェイド，好舒服⋯⋯啊♡、要、要射了⋯⋯唔嗯、嗯啊♡」<br/>　已完全代入是ジェイド在幫自己排解性慾的フロイド，就這樣直接迎來射精高潮，娃娃身上瞬間沾滿大量噴出的白濁精液，並失去魔法控制地倒在フロイド胯下，布料吸收不完的液體，紛紛滴上フロイド微微顫抖的腿間，才剛發洩完、沈浸在高潮情緒下的フロイド，還沒發現某件正在發生的事情，那隻娃娃便自動地來到他的胸口，甚至從裸露的上衣開領處鑽進。<br/>　「咦，你怎麼還會動，魔法已經沒了才對⋯⋯。」<br/>　娃娃在フロイド胸膛徘徊，最後找到乳粒位置，開始用小手進行左右揉捏的姿勢，手法跟ジェイド在做的時候一模一樣，讓乳頭沒幾下就挺立起來。<br/>　這下フロイド能料到這魔法是從哪來的了，他對著房間門大喊ジェイド的名字，ジェイド這才現身，滿臉微笑地走至床邊，娃娃的動作也跟著停下，フロイド抓起娃娃，往ジェイド的方向丟。<br/>　「ジェイド這個笨蛋！回來了也不說一聲！竟然只顧著看⋯⋯。」<br/>　沒把話說完的フロイド原本泛紅的雙頰這下更加紅潤，而ジェイド聞起剛才從フロイド哪裡接下的娃娃。<br/>　「喔呀喔呀，小ジェイド身上都是フロイド的味道了呢，看你們玩得這麼開心，我真是羨慕又嫉妒呢，しくしく。」<br/>　「跟小ジェイド玩比老是在外面不回來的ジェイド好多了。」<br/>　フロイド嘟起嘴來，抓起棉被包住身子，隨便說了一句氣話，ジェイド這才把娃娃放回桌上，然後爬上床舖，隔著棉被摟住フロイド。<br/>　「我回來了，フロイド，抱歉拖到這麼晚，接下來請跟我玩吧，我也想要沾上フロイド的味道。」<br/>　「⋯⋯。」<br/>　面對ジェイド看似虛假但其實是真心的語氣，フロイド馬上就心軟了，雖然一方面也不想那麼快答應ジェイド，但是其實自己心底也很清楚，比起用無機物來代入，現在內心跟身體十分渴求的是來自ジェイド的親密接觸。<br/>　「⋯⋯我也想要直接沾滿ジェイド的味道。」<br/>　フロイド這才把棉被打開迎接ジェイド，並再說了一聲歡迎回來。</p><p>（完）<br/>　<br/>後記：感謝大家點進來觀看這篇腦洞文⋯⋯。フロイド心情不好的時候會自己想辦法自己解決。換句話說就是很適合自慰（慢著）。官方出的娃娃都很可愛，就忍不住讓フロイド拿來玩一下（慢著）。覺得對娃娃親親的フロイド太可愛了(o^^o)。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>